Diverging Roads
by MCTVFan
Summary: A comment made in jest pushes Sharon and Andy into a uncertain future. Something that once seemed so sure now puts them onto different paths. Can they find a way to forge their own path together?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all again for your support and kind words for my previous stories! This one is based on something James Duff said about how important Sharon's faith is to her and how it could play a role should she and Andy decide to do more than just live together. This is my interpretation of his words. It's an angsty little journey in four chapters. As always, I will post them as soon as they're through the revision process. I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

"Now all that's left is for the two of you to get married!"

The comment was innocent enough. Said lightheartedly with an infectious smile and an almost childlike innocence. Except, Sharon wasn't laughing. She was doing that thing that Andy instantly recognized as her "socially polite smile". And then, she excused herself from the small group saying something about checking on the dessert that Andy knew she had finished hours ago. Shit, he thought. Things were suddenly very complicated.

* * *

 _Two hours earlier..._

"Andy, did you pick up the table cloth when you were out?" Sharon called from bottom of the staircase in the house that she and Andy had recently purchased. They had moved in a couple of weeks prior, but managed to somehow get most of the unpacking completed around their busy work schedule.

"Yeah. I went ahead and put it on the patio table outside. I assumed that's where you wanted it," he replied as he made his descent down the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief. He came to stand in front of her when he reached the bottom. His hands moved to her upper arms and stroked them, in what he hoped was, a calming fashion.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Because I put the table cloth on the table," he teased once they broke apart.

"Among other things, yes," she cooed. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and disappearing back into the kitchen. Andy followed behind her, feeling the tension thick in the air. He watched as she flitted around the kitchen grabbing this and tidying that.

"What can I do to help?" He asked at her obvious stress.

"Well, everyone should be arriving soon, so I was thinking we should start to get the hor d'oeuvres outside," she said while taking platters of food out of the fridge. Andy walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her slight frame. She stood and pushed the door to the refrigerator closed.

"Hey," he said quietly into her ear nuzzling her hair away. "It's just our friends and family. And Provenza. Everything is going to be perfect no matter what. And besides, they're all here to see the house anyway," he joked. Sharon seemed to relax into his arms at his words. They had invited the squad, family, and a few close friends over for a cookout/housewarming party.

"You're right. You are, but I'm just feeling a bit uneasy about it all, I guess," she admitted as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Well, don't," he said simply. She laughed.

"It's that easy is it?" She joked. He nodded.

"Yup, it is, because all of these people adore you," he beamed. "And they're all very happy for us. Mainly because it means they don't have to listen to me go on and on about house hunting," he added with a smile. She returned it before leaning up and capturing his lips in her own. The kiss started out innocently enough, but soon built into something fiery and strong. Their tongues met in a delicious dance as their lips continued a sensual rhythm of their own. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded, breaking them out of their reverie.

"Showtime," she said as they broke apart. Andy placed a soft kiss to her forehead before heading to the door to welcome their first guests.

Once everyone had arrived, a generous amount of hor d'oeuvres was enjoyed while the drinks flowed. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Sharon easily moved between her squad, friends, and Nicole and her family with effortless choreography. Andy watched amazed at her impeccable hostess skills. She really did enjoy a sense of occasion, he thought.

After lunch, she found herself in a small group consisting of Amy, Cooper, Provenza, Nicole, and Andy. They were all politely discussing the house and how fortunate she and Andy were to snag it when Amy chimed in with a bright smile.

"Now all that's left is for the two of you to get married!" She beamed. Sharon hoped that the smile she managed to plaster on her face was sufficient to cover the discomfort she felt. How could she reply to such a deeply personal and extremely complicated comment. Sure, her detective had meant it in jest, but it was the implications that were causing her throat to close up and the knots to form in her stomach. She waited a few moments while everyone seemed to share an uncomfortable laugh before excusing herself to check on her already done dessert. She didn't dare look at the rest of the group's reactions to the comment.

Andy could feel his heart sink as he watched Sharon's meticulously concealed reaction to Sykes's comment. He stole a glance at the others to gauge their reactions. Cooper seemed as amused as his girlfriend, Provenza's eyes seemed to be searching for anywhere to look other than at his commanding officer, and Nicole held one of those secretive smiles Andy knew too well. There was a certain twinkle in her eye, and Andy knew she was already planning their wedding in her head. Great, just great, he thought.

The truth was, Andy had thought about it. A lot. He had been thinking that he might even ask Sharon to marry him once they were settled in this new house. Things were good between them, and they were finally in their own house together. He didn't want to upset the applecart, but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sharon. There was no question in his mind, and the next logical step was to walk down the proverbial aisle together. He had known for a while, but he didn't want to ask too soon. Now that his heart scare was behind them and their house hunting at a close, the timing was beginning to feel right. That was until he saw Sharon's reaction to the mere mention of it. Now, he wasn't sure about anything other than that a certain uncomfortable conversation was in his future.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for your kind words and support for the first chapter! Here's the next one. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sharon bid the last of their guests adieu before closing the front door and making her way back towards the living room. The rest of the afternoon had gone very well. There was no further discussion about her and Andy's future plans or any other awkward topics. And after giving herself a moment alone to regroup after Amy's unfortunate comment, Sharon had rejoined the group as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't the thought of commitment or even marriage to Andy that scared her. She was fully committed to the man and their future together. She had no plans of ending things between them now or ever, to be honest. Any illusions that she wasn't playing for keeps from the outset were long-since banished from her mind. There was no question about it, she loved Andy with all her heart and didn't want to think about a possible future that didn't include him. But, she couldn't marry him, and that was what had her so panicked earlier.

This was a subject neither she nor Andy had broached. It was probably something they should have discussed before they got so invested, but neither had been too keen to bring it up too early on, and now here they were sharing a house and, a suddenly, uncertain future. Would Andy be able to accept her position on marriage? Because if he couldn't... well, Sharon didn't want to think about that reality. It was too painful, and yet, she was about to be thrust into it if the pending conversation didn't go well. It wasn't that she needed him to be a part of her future, but she certainly wanted him to be.

As she entered the living room, she let out a soft sigh. Andy was just outside the patio doors wiping down the last of the tables and chairs. He had done almost all of the clean up himself while she played sociable hostess. A small smile lit her face. He was a good man. A true partner. A knot formed in her stomach at the thought that now that she had finally found that in her life, she might lose it.

Andy entered through the patio door and gave her a smile. She returned it, but he could tell that she was distracted. He knew what was coming, and as much as he wanted to stop it, he also knew this discussion was necessary if they were going to move forward. He put the cleaning supplies back in their cabinet and joined his girlfriend in the living room. They silently sat down on the couch facing each other.

"This went really well," Sharon said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah, it was great. Everyone seemed to have a nice time," he agreed. He studied her a moment. "What about you? Did you have a good time?" He asked carefully.

"Absolutely. I'm exhausted, which is always a marker of a good time," she replied with a smile. They allowed several moments of silence to pass between them. Sharon thought about pretending Amy's comment had never been said. It would be so easy to continue on with their relationship as if the question of marriage wasn't hanging between them, but the harsh reality was that it was not going anywhere no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. Sharon reached over and placed her hand on top of Andy's.

"About what Amy said earlier-" Sharon started, but Andy quickly interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, Sharon. It was just a joke, right?" Andy said lightly. He was chickening out. Sharon recognized that he was giving her an out and she almost took it. _Almost_.

"Well, yes, but it's probably something we _should_ discuss. Don't you think?" She asked carefully. No, he definitely didn't think that they should discuss it. But, deep down, he knew they had to. There was simply no escaping it.

"Yeah, not a bad idea to make sure we're on the same page here," he offered with a hesitant smile. She nodded before diverting her eyes to her hand draped delicately over his. Their joined hands gave her the courage she was searching for, so she let out a cleansing breath before continuing.

"What do you picture when you think about the future, Andy?" She asked, and Andy instantly noticed that she referred to it as "the" future instead of "our" future. He let out a sigh.

"I picture you, Sharon. I picture us together, grandkids, retirement - _eventually_ , maybe some traveling, and sleepy days where we don't have to worry about anything other than just being together," he admitted. Sharon let out a shaky breath, the emotions behind what he was saying affecting her more than she anticipated. It was exactly what she pictured. All of it.

"That's what I want, too. And I'm fully committed to that future with you," she said as a stray tear took up residence in her eye. She stubbornly fought it off. He smiled and turned his hand so he could lace his fingers together with hers.

"Okay, great, because I'm all in," he said optimistically, but he could still see the concern etched into her face. He didn't understand. They seemed to be on the same page.

"What about marriage?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, I wasn't planning on proposing to you today," he joked. She didn't seem to register the humor.

"But you are planning on proposing?" She asked before swallowing the lump in her throat. She held her breath as she waited for his reply.

"Well, yeah. I figured we were heading that way, but if you're not ready, that's okay, Sharon. I'm not in any rush. We can wait until you are," he assured her. Maybe she just wasn't ready to get remarried, he thought.

"And if I'm never ready?" She asked carefully.

"Well, I suppose-" he started, but she interrupted.

"I guess what I'm asking, Andy, is how important to you is us getting married?" She quickly got out. It was now or never.

"I thought, or maybe just assumed, that it was something that was important to both of us," he replied, the reality of the discussion beginning to sink in and take root. A couple of beats passed before Sharon met his gaze. He saw unshed tears in it.

"I can't marry you, Andy," she managed to say before the first tear trickled down her cheek. Andy felt like he had been sucker-punched with the wind knocked out of him. Once he had recovered enough to form words, he fought to keep the hurt and anger buried.

"Ok, well... actually, I don't understand, Sharon. You just told me you were committed to a future with me and now..." he allowed the thought to drop.

"And I am. I just can't get married. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I can't enter into a marriage that isn't sanctioned by my faith," she explained as she wiped an errant tear from her cheek.

"That's what this is about? The Catholic Church? Your church is very progressive and I'm sure the priest would understand. Hell, he's the one who said it was no big deal about us living together," he said confidently. Maybe this wasn't as insurmountable as he thought. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. The Church doesn't recognize subsequent marriages unless the previous one has been annulled," she explained. And before Andy could form a response, she shook her head. "An annulment is out of the question," she said definitively.

"So, that's it? We can't get married because the Church won't allow us to?" He bit out more harshly than he intended.

"I know it seems unfair, Andy, but my faith is very important to me, and I can't do something that betrays that part of who I am," she explained, silently pleading with him to understand. He let out a shaky breath.

"And I would never ask you to," he said quietly. "When I say that I love you, I mean every part of you. I respect your decision," he added. And he did, but he couldn't help feeling completely broken in spite of it. It felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under him, and he wasn't sure he could find his footing again.

"So where does that leave us?" She said after a few moments. She was afraid of the reply, but they needed to put all of their cards on the table in order to move forward. Sharon only hoped they would be moving forward together.

"I want to be with you, Sharon," he replied sincerely. He reached out and took her free hand in his and began gently rubbing circles across her smooth skin.

"But can you?" She asked. His forehead creased in confusion. "Is a promise of commitment and a shared future enough for you without the extra step of marriage?" She added so quietly Andy had to strain to hear her. It was in that moment he realized that she was just as devastated as he was about all of this. He wasn't sure how he felt about moving forward with their relationship without the possibility of marriage, but he decided he'd make it work. He wanted her today and all of the days they were lucky enough to have together.

"Yeah, I just want you-" he began to answer, but she quickly interrupted.

"Don't answer right now. Take a few days and think about it," she said around the emotion weighing in her chest. He shook his head.

"I don't need a few days. I know what I want," he explained, but she shut him down.

"If you give up your desire for marriage just for me, then you will end up resenting me," she stated simply. He shook his head again.

"No, never," he replied confidently.

"You don't think you will now, but trust me, Andy, these things have a way of surfacing and ruining a relationship," she argued. He knew she was speaking from experience. Neither of them wanted to repeat the mistakes of their pasts, so he finally relented.

"Yeah, okay, I'll take a few days," he replied, defeated. She nodded, eyes now brimming with tears. She went to get up from the couch, but his hand that was still holding hers tugged her back.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be... together while you're deciding. You need to make a clear decision that's best for you," she said, voice laced with emotion. He looked a bit dazed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll move into the guest room tonight," he said as he finally allowed her hand to slip from his. She nodded and turned to leave.

Suddenly, it didn't feel like it was only her _hand_ that was slipping away from him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your feedback and support! Here is the next chapter in this little story. As always, I welcome your feedback/thoughts.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

It felt like an alternate reality, or perhaps, a bad dream. Andy was so close yet so far away, and she had been the one to push him there. She watched him silently through the open blinds of her office windows. He was preoccupied with research for their most recent case and oblivious to her musings. She had made the decision to live their lives separately while he took the time to really consider whether he could live without the possibility of their relationship evolving into marriage.

That was two days ago.

Two _very_ long days of distance and emotional limbo that had Sharon fearing for the future of their relationship. But, she absolutely did not want Andy to go forward if his heart was set on marriage. It would only lead to more heartache down the road when the subject was inevitably broached once again. He needed to make this decision for himself and by himself as much as the distance hurt. Part of her, a very large part, was proud of him for taking this seriously and giving it its proper consideration.

They had been sleeping apart and Sharon was surprised at just how much she had grown to rely on his warmth, crave his touch, and seek his sturdy presence in her bed as she slept. The last two nights had been filled with fitful sleep and she knew it wasn't just the anxiety she felt about Andy's decision. They had spent Sunday apart. She had gone to church and then lunch and shopping with Rusty while Andy ran errands. All three had reunited for dinner at home, and Andy and Sharon kept things friendly. Rusty seemed to pick up on the change in tone between them, but mercifully, did not ask. She didn't want him to worry about the uncertainly that was plaguing her life. If there was something he needed to know, she would tell him then.

She was hoping that there would be nothing to report, but that hope was waning as the distance between her and Andy grew.

* * *

Andy spent the last couple of days struggling with his decision. Between the thoughts that wouldn't allow his mind to settle at night and the cold, empty bed, he was also having a difficult time sleeping. And the exhaustion was taking its toll as he was on day three of missing Sharon and their relationship. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Sharon was right, though. He needed to careful consider his answer because the wrong one could destroy their relationship now or in the future. He wanted to be with Sharon. He loved her with all his heart. But every scenario he had allowed his mind to picture, ended with the two of them walking down the aisle. It's where he assumed they were heading as they took each step carefully and thoughtfully. He never imagined Sharon wasn't on the same page. And that had him thinking long and hard about his decision.

Heading into a future that no longer modeled the one in his head was disorienting. It rattled him and left him wondering if he'd be able to regroup enough to continue into a shared future with Sharon. All of this filled his mind to the point of distraction as he sat in the passenger seat of his partner's car on the way to interview a potential witness for the case that had been evolving into a difficult puzzle.

"What the hell has got you so quiet over there, Flynn?" Provenza asked through the deafening silence. Andy opened the file on his lap and began to scan it.

"Nothing," he stated simply. Provenza shook his head.

"Bullshit!" He replied, annoyed. "You've been staring into space this entire drive, and now that I've called you on it you're suddenly interested in that case file. You never do work on your way to an interview," he added. Normally, Andy appreciated his partner's ability to cut through the crap. It worked really well in their profession and their friendship, but today, he loathed it.

"Fine. There's something, but it's nothing I feel like talking about," he said dismissively. Provenza studied him a moment from the corner of his eye before returning his full gaze to the road. The wheels in his head began to turn as he realized Flynn had been like this yesterday, too. And come to think of it, he had seemed "off" when he spoke to him on Sunday. And then there was the captain's somewhat aloof behavior this week as well. A certain comment popped into his mind as he navigated the traffic-filled LA streets.

"This about what Sykes said at the cookout on Saturday?" he asked quietly. Andy seemed to stiffen. Bingo! "You and the captain talked about it after we all left. And I'm guessing it didn't go well," he concluded. Andy let out a frustrated breath. It wasn't like Provenza wanted to stick his nose in their business, far from it, but there was definitely something eating at both of them, and he owed it to the harmony of the team to get to the bottom of it. That, and his unbridled curiosity was getting the better of him. Knowing his idiot partner, he probably misread the obvious warning signs and proposed.

"Everything's fine," Andy said unconvincingly. Silence fell between them once again. "It's just... I thought we were on the same page and we're not".

"You didn't go and do something stupid like propose, did you?" Provenza asked with a roll of his eyes. Andy stared at him obviously shocked at his assumption.

"No, I didn't. And you don't need to worry about me doing it in the future either," he replied with a mix of anger and hurt. Provenza picked up on it instantly and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait... you didn't... break-" he began, but Andy interrupted.

"No, we didn't. We're just figuring some stuff out is all," he said. Provenza's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" He spat out. Now it was Andy's turn to roll his eyes.

"It means, mind your own damn business," he said, annoyed. Provenza let out a hmph. "And that Sharon doesn't want to get married," he added quietly. He knew he shouldn't involve his friend in this, but it felt good to finally get it off his chest.

"Well, you know the captain, she'll warm up to the idea when she's ready," Provenza tried to assure him. Andy shook his head.

"No, that's the thing. She can't get married because of her faith," he explained. Realization dawned on Provenza. Of course she couldn't. The captain's religion was very important to her, and she and Andy were both divorced with neither having proper cause for annulment. Without an annulment, any marriage between them wouldn't be sanctioned by the Church. Where some would proceed anyway, Provenza knew his captain well enough to know she would not. Marriage was a legal commitment, but it was also one in the eyes of God for her. Without both, she would never agree.

"Does she want a future with you despite the fact that you can't get married?" Provenza asked carefully. This was a serious problem between the two that they both should have seen coming, but Provenza knew what it was like to be blinded by your feelings. He had certainly been there more times than he cared to recall.

"Yes, she does," Andy replied with a nod.

"But you're not sure how you feel about it," Provenza replied knowingly.

"I want to be with her that's all I know. I just need to find a way to make it all work so that I don't end up resenting her," Andy admitted.

"Well, marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be anyway," Provenza said suddenly.

"I thought you were happy with Patrice?" Andy asked indignantly. Provenza waived him off.

"Of course I am. I'm just saying in my vast experience, it doesn't guarantee happiness. And even if it did, you and the captain seem very happy without it," he said trying to maintain an edge of annoyance, but Andy could hear the thoughtfulness in the statement anyway.

"We are," he replied lost in thought. "But how do you continue to be happy when you want different things?"

"Maybe you can't," Provenza offered with a shrug.

"But I want to," Andy argued, and Provenza was both surprised and encouraged to hear the determination in his statement.

"Then maybe you've already answered the question," he suggested. Andy let out a sigh.

"If only it were that easy".

* * *

After a long week that left Sharon both physically and emotionally exhausted, she walked through her front door and dropped the keys on the table in the entryway. She peeled off her coat and hung in on the coat rack in the corner. The house was dark matching the solemn emotions storming inside her. It had been almost a week, and still no decision from Andy. She assumed he was already up in the guest room when she turned on the small table lamp in their living room to find the space as empty and quiet as the rest of the house. And then she saw it. Her heart sunk at the sight. A small note card perched like a tent on the counter that separated the kitchen from the spacious living room.

She cautiously walked over toward it, anxiety forming knots in her stomach as she got closer. She plucked it from the granite countertop and opened it to reveal its contents.

 _I've made the decision that's best for me. Please join me on the patio and we can talk_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all of your kind, helpful reviews, favorites, follows, and support! This is the final chapter of this journey. I really enjoyed going along on it with all of you! As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sharon stepped onto the patio as she softly closed the door behind her. When she took in the scene around her, she could feel some of her anxiety slipping away. The patio was alight with beautifully crafted string lights framing the space. The outdoor fireplace gave off a warm glow as the flames danced merrily. And the table was lit softly with tall candles rising above the carefully prepared meal that adorned the plates all set with perfect precision. At the end of this meticulously set table stood the man who made her heart beat with joy. The man she loved completely and wanted without question.

Andy pulled the chair out and motioned for her to join him. A small smile lit her face as she walked over and gladly sat down. He took the seat on the side next to her on the square table so they could be close. Silence hung between them, and Sharon distracted herself by figuring out how he had managed to pull all of this off. He had asked to leave early once the case was wrapped, but she had no idea he was planning all of this for her. And hopefully, for _them_. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," he began as a way of breaking the silence. "And as difficult as this week has been, you were right," he concluded. Sharon could feel her heart speed up at his words. She wasn't sure where this was going, but it was starting to worry her.

"I was?" She asked carefully. He nodded.

"I needed to take some time to myself to really think about things. To figure out how to move forward with you in a way that honors both of us," he said. "Because, there was no way I was going to move forward without you," he assured her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The relief that flooded her caused tears to sting her eyes. She fought them back while nodding her head. It was all she could offer at the moment, words stuck in her throat.

"When I thought about what would be worse - being with you without ever getting married or not being with you with the potential to marry someone else - the decision was easy. I don't want anyone other than you, Sharon. And as much as I want to marry you, just being with you is enough for me. You're enough for me," he said thickly. Emotion threatened to consume him, but he fought it back. He needed to get this out, all of it. Sharon wiped at the tears that began to spill over to her cheeks. They were a mixture of relief, happiness, and love for this man sacrificing something important to him for her.

"Andy, I _want_ to marry you, and I absolutely would if things were different. But they're not," she said sadly. He nodded.

"I know. That's what I realized, and knowing that, is good enough for me. And hey, we've been doing just fine without being married, so I don't think either of us has anything to worry about," he assured her.

"And you won't resent me?" She asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

"This was my decision. If I resent anyone it will be myself, but I won't. I'm at peace with our future. I'll be happy as long as I'm by your side," he replied. She leaned in and ghosted her lips over his.

"I love you, Andy. I don't want you to ever doubt that," she whispered against his lips. "Just because we're not married doesn't mean I'm not 100% committed to you and us," she added before his lips pressed more firmly against hers. She quickly caught up and kissed him back. Their lips moved together, the soft skin melding into something unbreakable. As they explored each other's inviting mouths and made up for lost time, Sharon allowed herself to get lost in this moment. Andy's hands tangled in her hair as hers slid up his chest and over his shoulders until she found the nape of his neck. The angle was awkward, but they made it work.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling. Along with being exactly what they had each needed, the kiss also served to dispel the last of the anxiety and tension each had been carrying all week.

"I love you, Sharon. Completely and forever," he whispered. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So, I guess what we're saying here is that you're stuck with me, Buster," she said with a sweet laugh.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he replied before reaching into his pocket. "And about that..."

Sharon watched as he pulled a velvet rectangular box from his suit pocket and placed it on the table between them. She stared at it a moment, hoping that the confusion that she felt wasn't manifesting itself on her face. Andy watched her, intrigued. Her features remained stoic, but he had a feeling she was a bit thrown by the sight in front of her.

"Andy, what is that?" she asked a bit breathless. He gave her one of his trademark grins.

"A compromise... I hope," he said optimistically, but there was caution in it as well. Sharon fingered the soft velvet inquisitively before grasping the box fully in her hands. She swallowed her concern and carefully opened the box. Andy watched as her eyes lit up as the contents were slowly revealed. Inside, Sharon found two rings that were clearly meant to go together. They were both platinum, and the one that was meant for her featured a deep green, rectangular-cut emerald with smaller diamond baguettes on each side. The second ring, clearly meant for Andy, was a platinum band with small emerald inlays. She stared at them with wonder for a few moments before she allowed her gaze to move upwards and meet Andy's. "I figured just because we won't be wearing wedding bands doesn't mean we can't have our own symbol of our commitment to each other," he said softly.

"They're beautiful," she managed to say finally. Andy was afraid he may have overstepped.

"That is, if you want to have our own," he added quickly. She nodded.

"I would love that," she assured him. He let out a sigh of relief and then gently took the box from her hands. He took the ring intended for her out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Sharon's eyes swelled with unshed tears, caught off guard by her emotional reaction. Maybe it was just the positive turn of events after such a trying week or maybe it was the official commitment that they were promising to each other. She couldn't be sure, but she suspected it was both.

After Andy finished placing the ring on her finger, she reached into the box and removed his before repeating the action on his finger. There were no official vows, long aisle, or fancy wedding gown, but both understood that the weight of this moment and the promise it held to each other was just as significant.

Once they had finished dinner, they blew out the candles and shut off the fireplace, but left everything else for later. They hurriedly made their escape to their bedroom and then slowly undressed each other before engaging in a passionate, languid round of lovemaking. Their hands and bodies entwined together as they moved in a sensual rhythm that expressed exactly what each meant to the other. When they were both sated, they wrapped themselves together under the sheets and enjoyed the warmth and comfort they had forgone for the past week.

"So, you're really okay with this," Sharon asked suddenly, their hands threaded together so that their matching rings were touching.

"Oh, I'm more than okay with it," he assured her with a suggestive smile. She turned slightly and planted a kiss on his bare chest.

"I'm not talking about that," she scolded playfully. "I mean us. This. The fact that I will never be able to offer you anything more," she clarified. He rolled onto his side, forcing Sharon to do the same, so that they were facing each other.

"You are more than enough, and I can't wait to spend our future together playing with our grandchildren, traveling, and enjoying lazy days where we don't have to worry about anything but each other," he assured her. And it wasn't so much what he said, but the sincerity and honesty in which he said it that finally had Sharon feeling at peace.

This certainly wasn't the road Andy had pictured them traveling together, but suddenly the road no longer mattered. He would travel any road with her as long as it was traveled together.

THE END


End file.
